1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to multimedia content distribution networks, and more particularly, to controlling access to content provided by such networks.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of subscription-based multimedia distribution networks, subscribers generally desire the ability to control access to the content that is offered so that, for example, the subscriber's children do not have access to content that is inappropriate for them. While channel blocking and ratings-based blocking are available to implement a blunt form of access control, these techniques are inflexible and imprecise.